A Million Miles Away
by PermanantGuest
Summary: Songfic. During a holiday celebration to get people's minds off of recent tragic events, Scott notices Marie, and they make a break for it.


(Post X-2, disregards X-3 (like everybody should!))

(Song: 'A Million Miles Away' by Jim Boyd)

**Scott:**

_When I see your face in the firelight_

_I wonder how the fire started_

It's Independence Day. Professor Xavier has decided to throw a party. Trying to get people's minds off of the recent tragic events. It works for the most part. Everyone seems to forget the world, and its hatred for us mutants. Forgets that Jean is gone. Forgets that Logan has left. Everyone is busy forgetting. But I can't seem to forget you. I see you sitting at the edge of the camp fire, staring forlornly off into the distance. You're so far away, so close, and I can't help but notice every little detail about you; certain things exposed and then hiding in the flickering flame of the fire. And that's when I notice a fire building in my own heart. For you.

_Some people might call you pretty_

_But I'd call you broken hearted_

You're gorgeous in your own right, but that beauty is marred. By guilt, and jealousy, and remorse. How can I show you that it wasn't your fault; that you did nothing wrong? He took her away from me, all the while ignoring the fact that he was also taking away your innocence. You trusted him, loved him; and he betrayed that. He was a fool.

_And I've got a map in my pocket_

_That has your name written in blue_

I place a hand to the breast of my coat, where your future rests. I don't even know if you realize I have it. I found it when we found you, the day I pulled you from his vehicle. A folded piece of paper; a line traced out in meticulous detail. From Caldecott County, Mississippi to Anchorage, Alaska. My home, of all places. At the end of that line, your name; your -real- name, but I keep it secret. For you.

_I'll follow you like a river_

_If you just guide me through_

I watch as you suddenly get up and make your way into the mansion. I can't help myself as my feet carry me after you. I'm swept away by this sudden need for you. When I stop you just before you get to your room, and you turn to face me with tears in your eyes; even though I'm the one who asks you to leave with me, it's your smile and nod that leads me on.

_Let's rent a car and drive it,_

_A million miles away_

"Borrowing" one of the faculty cars from the underground garage, our bags packed in haste and in secret, tucked into the trunk, we speed down the drive and off the grounds before even Xavier, in his all knowing glory, can be aware of what has happened.

_Let's start a fire and survive it._

_A million miles away_

I can see the spark I've ignited in you as you roll down the window and smile, letting the warm wind whip through your hair. Lord knows you set something aflame in me. I don't know what it is yet. But I like it.

_Let's steal the sun and hide it,_

_A million miles away_

The day is ours. We're done serving a greater purpose. I was the golden child, you were the one who couldn't be helped. Now we're nothing to no one, except to each other.

_Let's find a storm and ride it,_

_A million miles away_

My cell phone rings. It's Storm. It's the Professor. It's the new doctor, Beast. They want to know where I'm taking you. They want to know if everything is okay. We've created quite the situation. Teacher and student, up and leaving like that. Let them worry. Let them wonder. . .

_When I see you dance in the bar light_

_I wonder when the song'll end_

_Some people might think you graceful_

We stop at some jukebox joint in Wyoming. I allow us this brief reprieve. We need a rest. I need a beer. Sitting at the bar, nursing a cheap drink, I can't help but smirk as you writhe to the music. You're the only one on the dance floor, and that doesn't bother you. You're an angel!

**Rogue:**

_But I think you're brittle and bent_

You're always the good guy. You're always the Fearless Leader. So quick to stand up to injustice and wrong doings. I smirk as you put that guy who got to handsy with me on his ass, as if I couldn't have handled it on my own. When I see you looking at me; I can feel your eyes on me, even with those shades, and I know what it is. 'No more,' I can almost hear you say to yourself. Another loss would destroy you. Well, I can tell you one thing's for sure, buddy. You're not going to lose me!

_And I've got a map in my pocket_

_Where every town is named for you_

I'm tracing our path out as we move across country and I can't help but smirk every time we pass by a road sign that says "Scottsville" or "Scotsdale." I don't know if you're doing it on purpose, but I don't care.

_I'll make a stop in all of 'em_

_If you just guide me through_

I'll go to every town in America. I'll go to Scotland! With you by my side, I'll go anywhere.

_**CHORUS**_

**Rogue:**

_When I see you read by the candlelight_

_I wonder if you'll hurt your eyes_

We've been in Anchorage for over a month now. Your grandparents' cabin is exactly what I needed. Isolation. Cold. Big baggy clothes. Except when I'm around you. You've gotten so used to me. You take me as I am. And I've gotten used to you. Which is why I can't help but smile as I bring another lamp over to your chair as you read some book by Dickens or Chaucer.

_Some people like happy endings_

_But I've always liked a surprise_

I'm not quite sure what we are to each other. I was your student. Then I was your impromptu travel partner. We've grown so fond of each other in such a short time. Sleeping together is more of an intimate and comfortable companionship than anything sensual, though we have. . . explored each other. After what we've been through, even though some might say I'm still a kid, I'm ready to spend the rest of my days here. With you.

When we are woken in the middle of the night by snarling, and splintering wood, I know that it's just about over. I can't say as I'm surprised. I think we both knew he'd come looking for me again someday. He probably came back to the mansion, only to find us gone. Whatever. I don't think you're caught too much off guard either as a wall of red immediately sweeps the room.

Unfortunately, he ducks your attack and I scream as he pins you against the head board, claws out, pressing into the flesh of your neck, drawing blood. So angry, so animalistic is he in his rage, that he forgets that you have hands. One brief movement and your blasting flesh from his skull as you force him off of you in the best way that you know how to. I'm at you side instantly, placing the bedsheets to the wounds in your neck.

The Wolverine is back on his feet in mere seconds, but it's more than you would ever need. Lifting the bedspread between our faces, you quickly mash our lips together. I can see your eyes, glowing behind your glasses as you look me in the eyes. I'm crying for you, knowing you are unable to shed tears, as you lean in and kiss me on my hairline and whisper briefly.

"I've always loved you."

The world breaks into a cacophony as you push me away, just in time to have the beast tackle you through a window. My screams chase you as you lead him away into the Alaskan wilderness. I run after you, following the glints of Adamantium and the flashes of red concussive energy.

_And I've got a map here in my pocket_

_That shows where Lucifer fell_

You've taught me this wilderness, that I would know it inside and out, in dark and light. So, it's no difficult task to track your battle with the monster. My eyes widen in worry as I realize what direction you're leading him in. I don't know why you've chosen to take him to the site of your parents' plane crash, and I can't tell whether it's on purpose or not, but my pace quickens as my fear carries me on.

I come into the clearing and I sob as I watch you watching him warily. You look in my direction and that's all he needs as he pounces at you. I scream as you duck to the left and fire a blast that sends him into and through some trees. Thinking this a reprieve from the battle, I run to you. A look of confusion quickly replaces the smile on my face as I see a look of horror cross yours. I watch you dive for me, grabbing me, just as I feel the sharp twang of pain pierce the side of my chest. My eyes go wide, and I look at you questioningly, only to follow your gaze down between our bodies.

**Scott:**

_Ya and I'll fall from Heaven_

_If you guide me through Hell_

I was too slow. I tried to get you out of the way, and I failed. I stare down between our bodies where the claws penetrate through your clothing. I try to tell myself it's a miss, but the dark stain quickly spreading over your shirt tells me you don't have much time. The animal stands in shock, unable to move and I stare at him through my visor as I finally wince and go down, taking you with me. I maneuver desperately to soften the blow of your body against the ground, and a grunt makes you look back down between us. Not all of that blood is yours.

I glance up at Logan and he isn't staring at me. He's not even looking at you. He's staring at his hands. His claws. He panics, screams, or howls. . . and runs off into the night, unable to face what he has done, leaving us alone in our final moments. I try to smile at you, and I can feel the blood dripping out of my mouth and down my chin. I reach up and brush a stray strand of hair from you face. Your hand comes up and fingers brush against something I never thought they would. My eyelids. My glasses must have come off in the fall, and that only surprises me for a moment as I realize two things. I can see colors! And you're touching me!

This close to the end, it seems mutant powers don't matter. I cry as I run my hands over you face, feeling you and touching you, watching you, even as your thumbs brush over my eyebrows and sweep up the first tears I've shed since I was fifteen. I try to pull you close, hold you tight, but you resist, and I look at you questioningly before I finally understand. I will be the last thing you see, and you, the last thing I see. I run a hand through your hair, marveling at how white the streak in it is, then stare into your eyes, offering what comfort I can. I watch the light in your eyes start to fade, and I burn inside.

One final thought crosses my mind as things start to fade away, and I offer a smile as I look into your eyes. Green is my new favorite color.

_**CHORUS**_

_Fin_

_**Author's Notes:** Man this story got away from me something fierce! I NEVER intended for it to end this way._

_ I can't remember where or when I first heard the song that accompanies the fic, but the idea for this story started brewing shortly thereafter. And boy, let me tell you what! I never in a million miles would've seen this coming. But as is wont to happen sometimes, the muses (beer) took me in a whole different direction. As depressing as this ending turned out to be, I may end up writing a more pleasing, happy ending (No Rogan fans, that doesn't mean your dickhead Wolverine ends up with Rogue. Go read one of the 18,000 other awful Rogue/Logan fanfics out there. This is a Scogue, through and through.) in which our intrepid would-be lovers defeat the evil Logan and live happily ever after, uncontrollable powers or no. As always, thank you for taking the time to read my story._


End file.
